


In awe, the first time you realized it

by CalicoPudding



Series: trash-by-vogue's prompts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Forehead Touching, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou is in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	In awe, the first time you realized it

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible and I have stories I need to finish but I decided 'no, let's write dumb BokuAka fluff instead'

Akaashi’s staring, so is Bokuto, they’re staring at each other. For all they care, the world outside is nonexistent. 

They’re in Bokuto’s room, on his bed doing homework. Still tired from practice, Bokuto had sprawled out, laying down so he could use Akaashi’s lap as a pillow. He’d looked up, some twenty minute later, to see Akaashi nibbling on his bottom lip as he worked out a math problem. The younger’s attention had been wholly focused on his paper, Bokuto hadn’t thought he’d hear.

It had slipped out, really.

“What?”

“I love you.”

Bokuto knows he’s blushing, but he says it again, like a child does a new fact they’ve learned. This is Bokuto's favorite fact, one he'll know forever, and never forget.

He watches Akaashi’s eyes go wide, sees his mouth drop open as a hazy dust of pink rises in his cheeks.

It’s quiet, but the silence isn’t heavy; it’s curious and fluttery, and Bokuto wants nothing more to repeat his new fact. So he does.

“I love you.”

He sits up, cupping Akaashi's face as he presses their foreheads together. Akaashi's still frozen, but Bokuto doesn't sense any panic. It's enough when Akaashi brings his hands to rest on Bokuto's.

"Keiji?" Bokuto whispers.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on the actual stuff.


End file.
